The Skellington Christmas Vacation
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man and the Web Warriors must deal with Jack Skellington and his macabre family visiting New York City for Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after GoldGuardian2418's Halloween story, 'Spiders and Skeletons'.**

 **Enjoy and no flames! It's Christmas!**

* * *

Spider Man, aka Peter Parker, was out on patrol this Christmas Eve. He saw the many happy and hectic citizens caught up in the Christmas chaos.

"New York City, it's a heck of a town."

The hero swung through the busy city. People on ground looked up seeing their friendly neighborhood superhero passing by. They waved hello and even took some pictures.

"Good to see the people of New York showing some holiday spirit." Spider Man said to himself. At first, no one trusted Spider Man, but after years of saving the town and it's citizens, many of the population warmed up to him at last.

Spider Man's phone rang. He landed on a rooftop and answered it. "Aunt May?"

"Peter? Could you come back to the house?" asked Peter's aunt. "There's someone here to needs to see you." Her voice sounded uneasy.

"If you say so." Spider Man hung up and hurried to his house. He didn't like how his aunt sounded. "Maybe it's Santa Clause delivering coal in person."

Spider Man arrived without his costume so not to raise suspicion. He came inside. "Hello?"

He froze.

Sitting on the living room couch was a skeleton. A skeleton in a black suit with white pinstripes and a bat bow tie.

Next to the skeleton looked like a red-haired woman, a woman with blue skin with stitches on her face. She obviously wasn't human.

But what really stunned Peter were the five ghoulish looking children that were with them.

One of them was a skeleton wearing a grey spiderweb pattern dress with a black spider brooch, long red hair, and a bat-shaped bow in her hair. She looked like the oldest.

There was another skeleton of medium height. He had spiky short red hair and wore a lab coat with black rubber gloves. He looked like a mad scientist.

On the couch sat two blue skinned girls, quietly drinking what looked like red juice boxes. They had various stitches on their skin, arms, and legs.

They were twins. Both had red hair pulled up in pigtails and wore matching black dresses.

Peter shivered seeing their black, empty eye sockets gazing right through him.

And in the blue skinned woman's arms was a sleeping baby with skin and stitches just like her. He was sucking on a red pacifier.

The suit wearing skeleton stood up. "Spider Man? Is that you?"

"Jack Skellington?!" Peter knew this skeleton. He was Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and ruler of Halloween. He met him a while ago on Halloween night.

"Ah! Spider Man! It is you, my boy!" The friendly skeleton shook the confused boy's hand. "Merry Christmas!"

"W-What are you doing here?! And who are they?!"

Jack smiled. "Why, this is my family, of course." He brought him closer to his clan. "Everyone, this is Spider Man, the hero of this fine city. This is my wife, Sally."

"Hello, Spider Man." Sally spoke sweetly. "It's very nice to meet you." He showed him her baby. "This is Jackson."

The baby was still asleep.

"This is my daughter Julie and my son Sam." Jack introduced.

Julie zipped right up to Peter. "Is it true you can climb on walls and shoot webs from your hands?!" Excitement poured from her words. "You don't look like a spider, but still! It's amazing how a human can have spider powers!"

"Uh-"

Sam rubbed his gloved hands together. "Perhaps you and I can partake in an...experiment together?" he asked, a twisted grin on his skull.

"Sam, I thought we talked about this..." Jack said sternly.

"Forgive me, Father." Sam said. "It's not everyday you meet a fascinating subject."

Peter jumped when he felt something poke his leg. He turned and saw the twins looking at him. They moved silent as shadows.

Peter noticed that they were drinking pouches of a thick red liquid with straws.

"These are the twins, Jenny and Judy."

"Uh, hello..." Peter tried not to sound too creeped out.

"Hello." said a voice from behind.

Peter jumped up to the ceiling. He saw another red-haired skeleton girl. In her hand was an old book. Her hair was in a ponytail. She dressed in a black, long sleeved dress with a white bat wing shaped collar.

"And this is Sarah." Jack said. "She's quite a bookworm."

"And proud to be, Father." Sarah said, her eye sockets back in her book.

"So, why are you here?" asked Aunt May.

"Why, we're here on Christmas vacation, Madame." Jack said.

"WHAT?!" Peter was so shocked, he dropped to the floor.

"Yes. Last time I visited here, I was so amazed by your city! So I asked the family to come with me for some well-needed time off. Even the Pumpkin King needs a little vacation."

"Pumpkin King?" May whispered to Peter.

"Yeah, he's basically the king of Halloween." Peter said as he got up. "And now he's here on Christmas Eve!"

"And since we're here. We are going to need a guide." Jack said. "That's where you come in, old boy."

Peter bit his lip. He felt like he wanted to scream. A scary family of skeletons and rag dolls running around New York?!

"I...think I'm gonna need some backup on this."

* * *

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Triskelion, Spider Man stood before the Web Warriors. Iron Spider, Agent Venom, Kid Arachnid, and Scarlet Spider.

"This better be good, Spidey." Agent Venom said. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"Don't worry, Flash. I'm sure Santa will deliver your coal soon." Kid Arachnid joked.

"Oh, yeah?" Agent Venom responded by grabbing Miles and giving him a noogie.

"When are you two gonna grow up?" Iron Spider said.

"Seriously, did we walk into the S.H.I.E.L.D. preschool?" Scarlet Spider deadpanned.

The Web Warriors acted just like a close-knit family, quarreling and all.

"Listen, guys. I called this emergency meeting because we may have to face our most challenging mission yet."

"What? Doc Ock again?" Scarlet Spider said.

"Goblin?" Kid Arachnid threw out.

"HYDRA? Arnim Zola?" Iron Spider guessed.

Spider Man shook his head. "Worse...a friend of mine is here with his family for Christmas vacation. And wants me to be his tour guide! But I can't do this alone!"

"Seriously, bro?!" Agent Venom said. "You called us to be tour guides?!"

"I know it sounds crazy, guys. But Jack and his family are NOT a normal family! Which is why we all need to keep them on a short leash!"

"Um, what exactly makes this Jack and his family not so normal?" asked Kid Arachnid.

"Well..." Spider Man scratched his head. "You'd have to see them to believe them." He led his friends to the other room.

When the Web Warriors saw the Skellingtons, each of them gasped and screamed.

"My! What wonderful screams!" Jack Skellington said. "Are these your friends, Peter? I'm very pleased to meet you all!"

"Hello." Sally said sweetly, cradling Jackson in her arms.

"Cool!" Julie said with eye sockets full of wonder.

"Fascinating..." Sam said, his smile cutting across his skull.

Jenny and Judy just kept drinking their juice boxes.

Sarah politely bowed her head. "Delighted to make your acquaintance."

Scarlet Spider slowly turned to Spider Man. "I see them, but I don't believe them..."

"Hold on! You guys know Spidey's secret identity?!" Agent Venom asked.

"Why, yes. And we can't thank you boys enough for celebrating Christmas with us!" Jack said in his most friendly voice.

Agent Venom brought Spider Man close to him. "Dude! Please tell me this is a sick joke!"

"Yeah, Webs! I feel like I'm in a nightmare!" Kid Arachnid said in a panicked voice.

"Who or what are these things?!" Iron Spider snapped.

"They're not things! They're skeletons!" Spider Man corrected. "Look guys, Please, you guys gotta help me keep them in check! They've never been in our world before!"

"Then tell them to get lost!" Scarlet Spider snapped.

"NO!" Spider Man exclaimed. "Jack's a good guy. So his family can't be bad either. Just give them a chance. I mean, it's Christmas."

"If it's alright with you gentlemen, we would like a tour of the city!" Jack said.

"We promise not to be a burden." said Sally.

"We wanna see the lights!" Julie said, very giddy.

"Does this city have a library?" asked Sarah.

"Or the laboratory of a mad scientist?" Sam asked with a wicked smile.

"AAAAH!" Miles jumped when something tapped his leg. He spun around and standing before him were the twins.

Jenny and Judy looked at Kid Arachnid and held up their drinks.

"Wanna sip?" Jenny offered.

"It's blood." Judy said.

Miles felt ready to faint.

"It's gonna be a long night." Scarlet Spider said with a sigh.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of my OCs of Jack's children? ;) Reviews and no flames please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, folks. Here we have Rockefeller Center." Spider Man said, presenting one of New York's famous landmarks.

The Skellingtons were in such awe. They saw the amazing ice rink and the giant Christmas tree with all it's gorgeous lights lit up. It was a truly a breathtaking sight.

"It's glorious!" Jack cried out.

"Amazing!" Julie said, skating on the ice.

"And we have the whole place to ourselves!" Jenny and Judy said together.

"That's because you guys scared everyone away!" Kid Arachnid said.

And he was right. As soon as the Skellingtons came to the center, every person on the rink screamed and took off.

"Let us dance on the ice, Sally!" Jack said.

Sally giggled. She approached Scarlet Spider. "Could you hold on to Jackson for me?"

"Uh..." Scarlet Spider didn't have much to say. Sally placed her baby in his arms.

Jack took Sally's hand and they glided onto the ice. The children followed and began skating away.

"Wow! They're good." Agent Venom said. "And they're not even wearing skates!"

"See, guys? The Skellingtons are totally cool." Spider Man reminded his team. "They're just like everyone else...almost."

"The key word there is 'almost.'" Scarlet Spider said. He looked down at Jackson. The little monster was still sound asleep.

Spider Man noticed Sarah was sitting on a bench reading a book.

The Web Warriors decided to chat with her.

"Not joining your family?" asked Spider Man.

Sarah looked up at the hero. "No, I'm not much of a skater. I just like to sit down with a nice horror story."

"Yeah, nothing like sticking your nose in a horror story at Christmas time." Agent Venom said.

Sarah looked at her family skating and laughing together. "There's nothing like Christmas. Father was right, it truly is a special holiday.

"Speaking of which, how come your dad likes Christmas when he's the king of Halloween?" asked Spider Man.

Sarah smiled. "Actually, there's a funny story behind that." She placed a bookmark in her book and closed it.

"It all started a long time ago, before our parents were married. My father's job to bring fear to the world on Halloween is very important. However, he became bored and tiresome of his usual scare routines. Lamenting on this, he wandered into the woods of our land and came across the holiday doors."

"The...holiday doors?" Kid Arachnid inquired.

"Yes, the doorways to other holiday worlds. And my father instantly became fascinated with the door to Christmas. So he opened it and was transported to Christmas Town. And he became quite obsessed with the holiday."

The Web Warriors saw her smile dip. "However, he became too obsessed."

"I don't like where this is going." said Scarlet Spider.

"Indeed. As Father tried to find a logical way to explain Christmas to the citizens, he thought to himself why must they stalk the graveyards and frighten children instead of bringing them joy. Outraged that it's unfair for Christmas Town alone to enjoy the feeling of Christmas, Father decided that he and the citizens of Halloween Town will take over Christmas."

"Take over Christmas?!" Spider Man blurted out. "He can't do that!"

"But he did." Sarah continued. "By kidnapping Santa Clause, he-"

"HOLD IT!" Agent Venom shouted. "Santa Clause is real?!"

"Of course." said Sarah. "As I was saying, Father kidnapped Mr. Clause and put together a Santa costume of his own. He even built a coffin sleigh complete with skeletal reindeer."

"Okay, now I know you're making this up!" Scarlet Spider cut off.

"Oh, really?" Sarah took out her coffin-shaped backpack and brought out a book. It had a black leather cover. She opened it and the pages began to glow.

When the glow settled, it showed an actual showed Jack in his Santa costume, sitting in his skeleton-deer pulled sleigh flying through the night sky.

Jack flew from house to house, delivering Christmas presents to the children. But when the children opened their presents, they were horrified.

"As you can see, Father got the wrong idea and decided to give the children "improved" Christmas gifts."

The Web Warriors watched the scenes come to life on the pages, disturbed and appalled.

Children were screaming in horror when attacked by axe wielding puppets, vampire teddy bears, eyeball marbles, and man-eating plants disguised and wreaths.

"You're welcome! One and all!" Jack said from a rooftop.

"You're welcome?!" Spider Man said in bafflement.

"Yes, Father thought those screams were cries of joy, but he was sadly mistaken." Sarah turned the page and there was a scene of a police man answering dozens of phone calls from terror-stricken parents.

"So, Father learned that no one liked his Christmas...the hard way." Sarah turned the page.

The next scene was Jack soaring high up and search lights were being seen and gunfire was heard.

"They're celebrating!" Jack cried. "They're thanking us for doing a great job!"

But when a gunshot nearly struck one of his reindeer, Jack realized that something was very wrong.

The heroes watched the worst scene of the story. A missle came and hit the sleigh and destroyed it instantly.

And Jack was sent on a dizzying, rapid fall down to Earth.

"They...killed Jack?!" Spider Man breathed out.

"They thought they did, but he landed in the arms of a stone angel in a cemetery." Sarah said. "Father felt very foolish that night, he felt just awful. But he realized that Halloween truly was his specialty. And he can still make things right. So he found Santa and apologized. Then Mr. Clause fixed Christmas at a record pace."

Sarah closed the book.

"Wow, that's some story." Kid Arachnid said.

"And it gets better every time I tell it." Sarah said, closing the book. "I suppose I could skate for a little bit, maybe stretch my legs out."

Sarah got up, took out a different book, and began skating while reading.

"Man, I can't believe Jack would try to take over Christmas!" Spider Man said.

Right on cue, Jack came over and waved to the Web Warriors. "Come on, boys! Feel free to join in!"

"Oh, yeah!" Spider Man said, about to jump into the fun.

But Kid Arachnid stopped him.

"Uh, maybe later, guys!" said the young spider. "We'll catch up with you in a sec!"

Jack shrugged and shared away.

"What's up, Miles?" asked Spider Man.

"What's up is that those two skeleton twins are missing!" Miles sounded scared. "If we don't find them, who knows how scary mad their father will get?!"

"He's got a point." Spider Man said. "Okay, gang. Time to play hide and seek with the Skellington Twins."


	3. Chapter 3

Miles and the rest of the Web Warriors were at their wit's end trying to find Judy and Jenny. They were nowhere to be seen.

"I'll bet those creepy little punks are up to something." Scarlet Spider said. He groaned as he was still carrying Jackson. This baby had been sleeping like a log, it's like nothing disturbs him.

"You don't know that for sure, Scarlet." Spider Man told his friend. "The twins must have wandered off. Kids always do that."

"Spidey, these aren't normal kids we're dealing with." Agent Venom reminded him.

"I know, but-"

Just then, screams came from downtown.

"I think we found them." Kid Arachnid said.

The Web Warriors followed the sound of screams into the city. When they arrived, they found several people lying on the streets.

"Whoa! This can't be good!" Spider Man went to check on the first citizen.

"Ill bet those twins scared everyone to death!" Agent Venom said.

"Venom, enough of-" Spider Man was cut off when his Spidey sense tingled. He skillfully grabbed whatever was shot at him.

"A tranquilizer dart." Spider Man said.

"Nothing gets by you, doesn't it, Spider Man?" a foreign voice said.

Frowning, Spider Man saw Kraven the Hunter appear before the Web Warriors.

"Really, Kraven?" said Spider Man. "Knocking people out and attacking us head on? You call that a plan?"

The ruthless hunter gave a cheeky grin. "Yes, I do." He pushed a button on his gauntlet.

A giant laser net opened up below the heroes' feet and snared them inside.

"The oldest trick in the book and you fell for it, Spider Man." Kraven gloated. "Now, nothing will stop my new hunting team from taking over the city."

"New hunting crew?" Kid Arachnid said.

On cue, a huge armored jet flew in, casting a dark shadow over the city. The ship landed. Crossbones and his army of HYDRA soldiers came marching out.

"Okay...this Christmas just got a lot scarier!" Agent Venom said.

Jackson woke up. He started to cry.

"Oh, now you start to wake up?" Scarlet Spider grumped. He used his stingers to cut the net.

The Web Warriors landed safely on the ground. Scarlet was especially careful with Jackson.

"Okay, Kraven." said Spider Man. "Time to-"

"Spider Man?"

The moment was ruined as Jack Skellington and his family arrived. "Oh! Merry Christmas, gentlemen!" He waved to the stunned villains. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Jack! They're not friends. And they're definitely not gentlemen!" Spider Man told his bony friend.

"What manner of creature are these?" Kraven said in awe of the Skellington family. "No matter, they will be mounded with the Spiders!" He unsheathed his laser daggers.

"Not gonna happen, Mustatchio!" Spider Man was just about to jump into the fray when he spotted baby Jackson crawling towards the villains!

Sally gasped. "JACKSON!"

Kraven laughed like an evil villain would. "Perfect, a hostage."

"NO!" Scarlet Spider yelled.

But when Kraven reached for the baby, Jackson's tummy opened to reveal a sharp fanged, dripping maw.

 **"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The mouth uncorked a hideous roar.

Several long black tongues whipped out of Jackson's mouth stomach, wrapped around Kraven and the hunter was sucked into Jackson's stomach.

The mouth let out a small burp.

Scarlet Spider felt his face turn white. Spider Man, the Web Warriors, even Crossbones and his cronies stared in complete horror.

The Skellingtons were hardly fazed.

Jack sighed. "Oh, Jackson. He always gets hungry when he wakes up from his nap."

Jackson just cooed and innocently sucked on his pacifier.

"GET THEM!" Crossbones ordered.

The HYDRA soldiers charged forward.

Jack ran right for them. The Web Warriors saw Jack's body become engulfed in flames.

An explosion of fire erupted in the street. Several soldiers were sent flying.

Standing in the middle was Jack, but he didn't look like a skeleton anymore. He looked like a scarecrow with a flaming pumpkin head!

Julie turned to Spider Man. "You guys don't mind if we take care of this, do you?" she asked politely.

"Uh, no! Not at all!" Spider Man said, waving his hands.

"Nope! Don't mind!" Agent Venom replied meekly.

"No problem! No problem at all!" Kid Arachnid added, rather feeble.

Julie grinned evilly and her body became enflamed as well. She became a flaming scarecrow too and began blasting HYDRA goons with her pumpkin fire.

"Let's see..." Sarah took out a book and skimmed through the pages.

Another squad of HYDRA soliders came at her.

"Ah! Here we are!" Sarah opened the book wide and several ghostsly forms began seeping through the pages.

The ghosts swooped around the soldiers. They rammed into their bodies, yanked their helmets off and pulled their hair as they howled and wailed.

Spider Man stared at Sarah, who simply shrugged. "Ghost stories."

Sam reached into his lab coat and pulled out a couple of beakers of glowing chemicals. He mixed them together and threw the most at more HYDRA soldiers.

A mushroom cloud of green smog polluted the soliders. When it cleared, they had legs for arm and eyeballs on their tongues!

The Web Warriors just stood there and gaped in shock and disturbance. The Skellingtons were handling these criminals like it was nothing. It filled them with amaze and yet uncertain horror.

"Kid Arachnid?"

"AAAAH!" Miles jumped and turned around to see Judy and Jenny.

"Do you guys have to keep doing that?!" Kid Arachnid said, his hand on his chest.

The twins smiled and held up a tray of beverages. "We brought you some hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?! That's where you two went?!" Spider Man said.

They nodded.

"We finished our blood boxes, but we were still thirsty." Judy said.

"So we went out to get some more at this little cafe, but they didn't sell any." Jenny said. "But they practically threw these yummy drinks at us." She took a sip. "It's not blood, but it sure is good!"

Spider Man's Spider sense kicked in and Crossbones charged at him with his fist ready to pound.

But the twins stepped in and morphed their innocent doll faces into terrifying, demonic images. Their pigtails became alive and whipped around them as their eyes flashed red like they were possessed.

Crossbones was so scared, he stumbled back in shock.

The twins giggled and shared a high-five.

"We can take this one from here, girls." Spider Man said, patting Jenny on the back. "Don't want anyone scared to death."

* * *

A few effortless minutes later, Crossbones and all the HYDRA soliders were rounded up and arrested by SHIELD.

All except one.

"Jackson, spit the man out." Jack reasoned with his youngest child. "I know you're hungry, but we do not eat people."

"I'll make you a nice bottle." Sally said. "How does that sound?"

Jackson obeyed without hesitation and spat out Kraven, half naked thanks to Jackson's stomach acid. All he was wearing was his boxer shorts. Even some of his hair and mustache had melted off.

Kid Arachnid shuddered. "Is he still alive?"

"He is." Jack implied. "If he was dead, I could tell."

Spider Man gulped as the criminals were taken in. "I gotta say, Jack, you and your family sure had things under control. We didn't have to lift a finger!"

"No kidding. It's like you became a different person." said Scarlet Spider.

Jack smiled his friendly smile. "We're just happy to help. It's the least we could do for you."

"You don't say?" Spider Man said.

"Of course." Jack said with a nod. "The children really look up to you boys, y'know."

"Really?" Spider Man pointed to himself. "Us?"

"Yes," said Sally. "Our children love spiders, and you use your powers to help people and think of others first. And what's not to love about that?"

Spider Man saw the happy looks on the undead childrens' faces. Their eye sockets filled with joy and awe of what they've done for their hero.

Scarlet Spider heard cooing. He looked down and saw Jackson wanting to be picked up.

Chuckling, the hero picked up the baby Skellington.

"Gee, thanks, guys." Spider Man bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Now, what do you say we celebrate Christmas the right way now?" said Jack.

Now Spider Man was feeling some Christmas spirit. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Everyone returned to Aunt May's house. They had a wonderful Christmas party with a hint of Halloween.

And the Web Warriors can finally relax as who they really are: Peter Parker, Miles Morales, Cho Amadeus, Flash Thompson, and Ben Reily.

"How's that gingerbread house, Aunt May? We're starving!" Peter said.

"It's ready!" May called from the kitchen.

Aunt May and Sally brought in the gingerbread house.

And it was massive! It wasn't a gingerbread house, it was a gingerbread mansion!

"Whoa! We're suppose to eat all that?!" Miles said, amazed. "We'll have leftovers until Easter!"

May chuckled. "Well, Sally was quite a help in the kitchen! Her recipe really made it something!"

"Dig in, everyone!" Sally said.

"Alright!" Peter took a piece of the chimney off, but when he did, the house screamed.

"AAAAH!" Peter jumped back with fright.

"Oh, Sally! A haunted gingerbread house!" Jack said gleefully. "How lovely!" He took off a piece of the roof and ate it.

The Skellingtons gathered around and began picking pieces off the wailing candy house. Even Aunt May was picking and eating!

Peter looked at his friends, then he looked at the piece of chimney. He shrugged. "When in Rome." He ate the chimney, and smiled in satisfaction.

The rest of the heroes participated.

After the gingerbread, Jack presented Aunt May with a gift wrapped in black and white striped paper. "May, we'd like you to have this for being such a great hostess!"

"Oh! Thank you, Jack!" May opened the present. Her face fell. "Oh, uh..." She took it out.

It was a shrunken head.

May forced a smile. "Wow. I...don't know what to say."

"I knew you'd like it!" Jack chirped.

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Well, it's the thought that counts."

"No kidding." said Ben.

"Oh, don't feel left out, boys. We have presents for you too!" Jack said. His children brought in more frightfully wrapped presents.

The boys felt a little nervous.

"Oh, joy..." Cho muttered under his breath.

Jenny and Judy handed Miles his present. "For you, Miles!"

Miles smiled politely and opened his gift. The girls smiled at the fearful look on his face.

"Go on! Take it out!"

Miles's hand quivered as he pulled it out.

"Uh, wow, my very own jar of tarantulas..." Miles said in the nicest way he could.

It was. Several large, hairy tarantulas scurrying around in the huge jar.

"We picked them out ourselves!" the twins said proudly.

"And this is for you, Ben." Sarah gave Ben his gift; a great, big axe adorned with a red bow.

"Uh, thanks." Ben awkwardly took the murderous present.

"Sweet!" Flash said, holding up his new flail. "Those bad guys better watch out when they see this!" He gave it a swing.

"Careful with that thing, Flash!" Cho chided. He was careful not to irritate the pet piranha in a fish bowl he received.

Julie did the honor of giving Peter his gift. "And this is for you, Peter."

Peter took a deep breath as he opened the present. When he unwrapped it, he was surprised at how not scary it was.

"What's this?" Peter took out a small jack-o-lantern with a button on the top of it.

"The Pumpkin Pager. Anytime you need help or need a favor, Peter, just push that button and I'll be there instantly." Jack said.

Peter smiled. He was quite pleased with his gift. "Thanks, Jack. Merry Christmas. This has been one heck of a Christmas!"

"No kidding." said Ben.

"I'll say!" Flash agreed.

"Absolutely." Miles said.

"It's definitely been interesting." Cho included.

"Merry Christmas, Peter. Thank you for having us." Jack said.

It truly was an unusual Christmas, but Peter Parker and Jack Skellington couldn't ask for a better one.


End file.
